Existence (NaruHina Version)
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Dunia Uzumaki Naruto seolah hancur saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang ia cintai itu. Berawal dari hari dimana seharusnya mereka mengikat janji suci mereka, dan apakah mereka akan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan Happy Ending? Atau sebaliknya? / Summary ga nyambung sama cerita, gomen :'v Author balik Hiatus


"Aku mengenal Hokage-sama..." Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum dan tampak menerawang kearah jendela besar di depannya. Dengan sebuah kursi roda sebagai alat bantunya untuk berjalan, "Uzumaki Naruto... pemuda yang periang dan juga tidak mudah menyerah... aku menyukainya, bahkan sampai saat ini..."

...

Seseorang yang berada di belakangnya mendorong kursi roda itu tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum sambil memandangi perempuan itu.

"Begitukah? Ia benar-benar beruntung karena sangat dicintai oleh perempuan sepertimu..."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan itu dan masih menatap jendela didepannya. Senyuman itu terlihat sedih dan mulut itu masih tampak tertutup tidak mengatakan apapun.

"...tetapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena ia mendapatkan banyak misi setelah peperangan itu selesai... dan pada akhirnya, ia sering sekali keluar dari desa hingga tidak pernah bertemu denganku," gadis itu menghela nafas dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan lagi, "...padahal ia mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan..."

...

"Ah, sebenarnya apa yang kukatakan! Maaf karena aku malah mengoceh tidak jelas padamu, padahal aku tidak tahu siapa—" gadis itu tampak tersenyum dengan tawa kecilnya sebelum menoleh pada orang dibelakangnya. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak terdiam, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong namun air mata itu membasahi wajahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis itu, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu sejak awal. Hyuuga Hinata bercerita padanya sedaritadi, namun ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Hinata hanya bercerita, namun ingatannya tentang sosok pemuda itu hilang seolah itu tidak pernah ada.

Hanya tersisa sebuah nama.

"Kenapa kau menangis...?" Saat mendengar gadis itu berbicara padanya dengan nada khawatir, ia hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum. Sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan difikirkan... angin hari ini sangat kuat, aku akan membawamu masuk Hinata-san..." Naruto hanya bisa diam, bersikap biasa meskipun gadis itu tidak mengenalinya. Bahkan saat kilau dari cincin kembar yang dikenakan oleh mereka berdua di jari manis masing-masing terlihat, gadis itu tetap saja tidak mengenali pemuda itu.

"Ah—kau tahu... aku mengenal Hokage-sama... Uzumaki Naruto—"

.

Existence (NaruHina Version)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

**Based Story : **Cognitively Impaired Heichou by うるみ SnK Fandom EreRi

Disclaimed : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyerah Naruto..."

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya yang ada di rumah sakit Konoha, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar itu dan bertemu dengan mantan anggota timnya—Haruno Sakura sang ninja medis terhebat setelah Tsunade Senju di dunia saat itu. Melihat gelagat Sakura, Naruto tidak perlu bertanya, namun ia segera duduk di kursi terdekat.

Sakura akan mengatakan perkembangan Hinata saat ini.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk membuatnya ingat kembali...?"

"Ini adalah penyakit yang langka dan baru Naruto—kudengar di beberapa tempat kasus seperti ini sudah cukup banyak terjadi terutama pada orang yang berada di usia lanjut..." Sakura menatap Naruto yang menyerengit. Tentu saja, mereka baru berusia 25 tahun. Dan itu bukanlah dalam kelompok usia lanjut.

"Tetapi Hinata—"

"Aku tahu... ada sedikit kasus dimana penyakit _Dementia_ menyerang orang-orang yang berusia muda," Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Ia berusaha untuk kuat, namun tentu pada akhirnya ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan kesepian dan rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan tentu, "penyakit itu menyerang susunan syaraf di otak. Ingatannya kacau mundur ke belakang dan terkadang tidak mengenal semua orang disekelilingnya. Dan ada satu saat, ingatannya kembali meskipun hanya sebentar... Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Naruto..."

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

"_Kau mau... menikah denganku bukan?"_

_Naruto masih ingat, malam itu saat ia melamar Hyuuga Hinata dengan sepasang cincin perak yang ia beli dengan bantuan Sakura dan juga Kakashi serta Iruka. Dan saat ini, meskipun tidak ada pemandangan romantis dan hanya ada dua mangkuk ramen serta angin malam yang dingin, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan selama ini._

_..._

"_H—Hinata...!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat air mata gadis itu yang jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya. Ia panik, tidak tahu dan mengerti apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Namun, saat gadis itu tersenyum serta tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya, ia tahu kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya._

_Dan itu bukanlah tangisan sedih—_

"_Ya... Naruto-kun..."_

—_melainkan tangis bahagia yang diberikan oleh gadis itu._

.

.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Entah sudah berapa kali (ia sudah lelah untuk menghitung dengan jemarinya ataupun dengan kalender di ruangan) ia mendapati pertanyaan itu setiap ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Bukan hanya dia, namun semua orang yang setiap hari menemui Hinata selalu saja dilupakan bahkan hanya dalam 1 hari.

...

"Aku hanya orang yang akan membantumu untuk berpergian hari ini Hinata-san..."

Hanya keluarganya yang saat ini dikenal oleh Hinata—teman-teman bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tidak ia ingat. Namun, yang pemuda ini ketahui adalah senyuman yang diberikan oleh Hinata sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Baiklah... mohon bantuannya..."

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

"_Hinata belum datang?"_

_Naruto ingat sekali lagi kapan terakhir kali penyakit itu membuat gadis yang ia cintai itu terenggut darinya. Saat hari dimana seharusnya ia mengikat janji suci dengan gadis itu, namun pada akhirnya sekian lama menunggu Hinata sama sekali tidak datang di pesta pernikahannya sendiri._

_Dan hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kediaman Hyuuga, dimana Hanabi menyambutnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan juga sedih. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat dari calon adik iparnya itu._

"_Hinata... dimana dia?"_

_..._

"_Ikutlah aku," Naruto hanya diam, masih dengan Hakama resminya untuk dikenakan olehnya di pernikahannya ia berjalan dengan hati yang gundah. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan calon istrinya? Apakah ada yang menyebabkan Hinata, dan Sakura—yang juga tiba-tiba pamit tanpa mengatakan apapun menghilang dari tempat pesta mereka?_

_Apakah ada ninja dari desa lain mengincar dan berhasil melukainya? Apakah Hinata terluka parah hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan bahkan pemuda itu memikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa ia fikirkan (saat itu)._

"_Hinata—" Naruto tampak membuka pintu dan melihat kamar yang ditempati gadis itu. Menemukan gadis itu hanya duduk membelakanginya, rasa lega ia rasakan seketika. Namun, saat tubuh itu berbalik dan mata itu menatapnya, itu bukan tatapan yang selalu diberikan oleh gadis itu padanya._

_Itu hanya senyuman hampa yang diberikan pada setiap orang—tidak ada keistimewaan yang selalu dirasakan oleh Naruto._

"_Maaf... kau siapa?"_

_Dan hari itu—dunia seorang Uzumaki Naruto hancur._

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengenal Hokage-sama..."

Selalu.

"—ia adalah orang yang baik dan tidak mudah menyerah..."

Dan selalu.

"—aku menyukainya hingga sekarang..."

Kalimat itu terucap berulang-ulang setiap ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bukannya ia merasa _annoying_ pada gadis itu, namun ada satu rasa yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang seolah sama—jika gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia menyukai orang lain didepannya.

...

'_Tataplah aku, orang yang kau bicarakan ada disini—ia juga mencintaimu dan ingin kau mengatakan itu dengannya.'_

Selalu dan selalu kalimat itu yang terngiang dalam fikirannya. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan adalah, karena gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Menceritakan semuanya pada 'pria asing' ini, dengan senyuman yang membuatnya membayangkan Hinata yang ia kenal dulu.

Meskipun senyuman itu hanya diberikan pada khayalan yang bahkan kenyataannya tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

_Hiks..._

—ya, hanya senyumannya yang membuatnya kuat.

"Naruto-kun..."

'_Hentikan...'_

Pemuda itu tampak menatap gadis didepannya yang masih duduk di kursi roda yang ia dorong, terisak sambil mengusap air matanya dan memanggil namanya.

"...aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

'_Aku ada disini...'_

Memanggilnya dengan tangis—dan bukan sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya tetap kuat.

"Naruto-kun..."

'_Hinata...'_

"...dimana kau..."

SNAP!

Seolah sebuah tamparan keras, saat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya gadis itu menunggu kehadirannya yang seharusnya gadis itu sadari selalu ada, Naruto menggenggam erat lengan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu hingga menghadap padanya.

"A—aku... Aku ada disini bukan?! Aku selalu ada disampingmu Hinata! Aku adalah Naruto!"

DEG!

"Ti—tidak... menjauhlah dariku!" Naruto tampak terkejut melihat bagaimana takutnya gadis itu saat menatapnya, "tidak! Kau bukan Naruto! Lepaskan aku!"

Dan refleks, Naruto tampak melepaskan lengan Hinata saat gadis itu mendorongnya pelan. Ia berdiri mematung saat gadis itu memojok dan menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura segera masuk saat mendengar keributan, menenangkan Hinata sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang terdiam dengan tatapan sakit dan sedih, "—Naruto sudah kukatakan..."

"Y—ya... maafkan aku..." Naruto tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Pertama kali Hinata mengalami penyakit ini adalah saat Naruto mengamuk dan mencoba memaksa gadis itu untuk mengingatnya dengan rasa putus asa. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Dan Hinata yang tampak tenang menatap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

...

"Siapa dia...? Kenapa ia menangis...?" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, merasa iba dengan dua orang sahabatnya itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat berpisah dengan Sasuke dulu. Setidaknya, Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Hinata-chan..."

**.**

**.**

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hari itu akan datang—disaat ia tertidur di samping gadis itu, dan terbangun dengan suara lembut yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar. Suara Hinata yang membangunkannya.

"Hm..."

"Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit—Naruto-kun...?"

"Itu karena—" rasa kantuk begitu saja ia abaikan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Ia menoleh dengan segera dan kantuk begitu saja menghilang. Ia melihat gadis itu yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "—ap—apa yang kau katakan tadi Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Ka—kau memanggil namaku? Kau mengenalku?" Naruto bahkan tidak perduli saat suaranya tampak bergetar. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa...? Tentu saja aku tahu Naruto-kun—" Hinata terkejut saat sepasang tangan tampak menyentuh pipinya. Dan mata pemuda itu tampak begitu saja basah oleh air mata bahagia yang ditampakkan oleh Naruto, "—Na—Naruto-kun...?"

"Ya... ya—ini aku Naruto, Hinata-chan..." Naruto tidak lagi memberikan waktu untuk Hinata berbicara saat Naruto mengunci mulut gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Singkat sebelum ia mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang erat, dibarengi dengan isakan tangis bahagia dari pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah... Hinata-chan..."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

"Demensia?"

Hinata menatap Sakura yang segera menghampiri dan memeriksanya saat ia mendengar kabar jika Hinata mengingat Naruto lagi. Menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi atas keinginan gadis itu, meskipun Naruto mengatakan jika ia melarang Sakura mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Itu adalah suatu penyakit yang menyerang syaraf otakmu. Membuat ingatanmu semakin mundur, dan perlahan melupakan orang-orang disekelilingmu," Hinata tampak meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya mendengar itu, "—bahkan Naruto sekalipun..."

...

'_Apakah karena itu tatapan dan ucapan Naruto-kun tadi...'_

"A—apakah... aku akan sembuh Sakura...?" Hinata tidak mengerti darimana kekuatan untuk menanyakan hal itu muncul. Namun ia ingin tahu, ia ingin mengetahui apakah kehidupan normalnya akan kembali atau tidak.

"Ada beberapa kasus, dimana penyakit itu sembuh secara tiba-tiba dalam keadaan seperti ini—" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harapan, "—tetapi itu hanya dalah 50% kasus... sisanya, kenangan ini akan hilang dan kau akan kembali melupakan semuanya..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya sekarang Hinata. Kau harus banyak beristirahat..."

.

.

"Selamat datang Hinata-chan!"

Naruto tampak menyambutnya saat ia kembali ke kamar. Menghampiri Hinata, Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap Hinata yang mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun, sebelum Naruto bisa mengatakan apapun, Hinata segera mendekapnya dengan erat membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"Hi—Hinata?"

...

"...maaf, sudah menyakitimu... Naruto-kun..." Naruto terdiam, ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata. Karena pada akhirnya Hinata berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dan sebuah senyuman sedih ia berikan sebelum Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"...tidak apa-apa..."

Dan sebuah ciuman mereka lakukan mengawali 'pertemuan' mereka kembali.

"Ah, aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama kau sakit!" Naruto mencoba untuk terlihat senang dan menatap Hinata saat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia mengetahui juga persentasi Hinata akan sembuh hanya 50% pada saat kondisinya seperti ini. Dan ia hanya ingin berfikir positif dengan semua ini.

"Shikamaru akhirnya menikah dengan Temari 1 bulan setelah rencana pernikahan kita. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah punya anak berusia 1 tahun bernama Shikadai."

Hinata berfikir, sudah berapa lama Naruto menunggunya—menunggunya dengan semua perilakunya yang bahkan membuatnya mual hanya dengan mengetahuinya saja.

"Dan kau tahu—" Naruto tampak menoleh pada Hinata, dan terkejut saat menemukan gadis itu menangis tanpa suara, "—Hinata-chan?!" Ia segera berlari dan memeluk sambil menenangkannya, "—ada apa?"

...

"A—aku takut Naruto-kun..." Naruto menatap Hinata yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "—aku takut jika aku akan melupakanmu lagi... saat Sakura mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kulakukan padamu... bagaimana—bagaimana jika saat aku terbangun besok, aku tidak mengingatmu lagi...? Bagaimana jika beberapa jam bahkan menit lagi aku akan melupakanmu dan melukaimu lebih banyak lagi seperti sebelumnya...?"

...

"Saat aku memikirkan hal itu—aku benar-benar merasa takut..."

.

"Aku juga takut kau tahu Hinata-chan...?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pelipis Hinata, menyentuhkan dahinya dengan Hinata, "aku selalu takut saat kau tidak mengenaliku..."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tetapi, aku selalu yakin... jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Naruto tersenyum, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "—kau tidak akan melupakanku lagi aku yakin itu. Dan kita akan menikah, memiliki anak bersama-sama..."

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dan tampak membisikkan kalimat itu.

"Kau tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kau akan kembali seperti dulu—jadi, jangan bersedih lagi... Hinata-chan..."

...

"Ya... Naruto-kun..."

Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hinata.

.

.

Tamat

(Bisa setop disini atau lanjutin Epilogue dibawahnya)

.

.

—Epilogue—

.

.

"...mmn..."

Entah berapa lama mereka berbincang dan bercanda tawa seperti dulu, mengenang masa lalu mereka hingga mereka berdua tertidur dengan Naruto menjadikan tangannya sendiri bantal dan tertidur di tepi tempat tidur Hinata. Sementara Hinata tampak tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sendiri.

Melihat Hinata tertidur, meskipun Naruto mengatakan kalau ia optimis Hinata akan sembuh namun ia tetap takut menunggu Hinata bangun. Namun ia mencoba terus optimis dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan positif.

"Hm..." Hinata menggeliat, dan membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap kearah Naruto didepannya, Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Selamat pagi Hinata..."

...

"Ya—selamat pagi," dengan senyuman yang diberikan Hinata, Naruto tampak senang bukan kepalang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berdiri, membantu Hinata untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu—tetaplah di tempat tidur saja," Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto tampak berdiri dan berjalan, sebelum berhenti saat mendengarnya—

"...hehe..."

"Eeeh? Sepertinya hari ini kau benar-benar sangat senang Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum dan tampak mengambil teh dari termos yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja, ini karena aku sangat senang."

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Naruto tampaknya merasa sangat senang juga, terutama saat Hinata terlihat sama senangnya dengan dia. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu hari ini untuk membayar satu tahun ini yang terbuang karena penyakit Hinata. Mereka akan—

"Tentu saja karena aku akan segera bertemu dengannya lagi~"

...

"...eh?" Gerakan Naruto membeku, ia tampak menatap kearah Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata?

"Kudengar misinya sudah selesai dan ia akan menetap di Konoha lebih lama daripada biasanya. Aku yakin kalau aku ingat ia mengatakan ia akan pulang besok atau lusa—" Hinata tertawa pelan, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang tampak terdiam dengan keringan dingin turun dari pipinya.

"H—Hinata..." Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum aneh padanya, "—apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

...

"Oh ya, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

.

"Aku mengenal Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto—"

.

.

**Tamat~**

Saya orangnya plin plan ya :'v maaf deh...

Tapi saya ga tahan bikin ffic dari doujin yang saya baca. (PS : buat haters Yaoi jangan dicoba cari. Karena saya fujoshi dan itu Doujinshi Yaoi) Saya udah bikin disclaimed lengkap dari judul sampe authornya 8') lagipula ini ga sama persis kok, Cuma alurnya aja yang sama.

Intinya, di Epilogue itu—yanggabacaepiloguejanganbaca—Hinata balik lagi ga inget sama Naruto dkk. Kan sudah me bilang ini genrenya Hurt/Comfort, jadi bisa Hurt (Bad Ending) atau Comfort (Happy Ending) dan yang suka Happy Ending dan ga baca epilogue, selamaaat~

RnR? Dan saya balik Hiatus dari Fandom Naruto ^^ Bye~


End file.
